As is known, structural frames are used in the construction of a wide variety of products, including everything from automation equipment and furniture to buildings and the like. Structural frames typically incorporate horizontal and vertical frame members tied together by corner pieces, joints or bonding. Coverings, such as panels, may be secured to the frame members to isolate the interior of the structural frames and/or to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, various components may be interconnected to the structural frame to allow the structural frame to be used for its intended purpose. By way of example, hinges may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the mounting of a door thereto. Alternatively, sliders may be interconnected to the sides of a structural frame so as to allow the structural frame to function as a drawer. It can be appreciated that other types of components may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the intended purpose thereof.
Typically, the components of a structural frame are held together by means of friction. For examples, nut and bolt combinations are often used to secure horizontal and vertical frame members together. However, the nut and bolt combinations holding the structural frames together often come loose over time when subjected to vibration and/or the environment. As the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the integrity of the structural frame may be compromised. Further, as the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the frame members and the components therefore rotate with respect to one another, thereby compromising the alignment of the structural frame.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide frames which mechanically interlocks to each other and which remain interlocked during repeated use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide frame members may be simply and easily mechanically interlocked to from a structure.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide frame members which may be mechanically interlocked to each other and which are adapted for a variety of uses.
In accordance with the present invention, a frame member is provided for a structure. The frame member includes a generally flat, elongated first surface having an elongated slot therein extending along an axis. The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The first and second converging sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface and have terminal ends. First and second diverging outer abutment walls extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. First and second diverging inner abutment walls extend from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls have terminal ends. A generally concave terminal wall interconnects the terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls.
The frame member may also include a generally flat, elongated second surface lying in a plane at a predetermined angle to the first surface. The second surface includes an elongated slot therein extending along an axis. The slot in the second surface is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The first and second converging sidewalls defining the slot in the second surface lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface and have terminal ends. First and second diverging outer abutment walls extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. First and second diverging inner abutment walls extend from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the second surface. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls have terminal ends. A generally concave terminal wall interconnects the terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls.
The predetermined angle between the first and second surface is generally equal to 90 degrees. It is contemplated for first surface and the second surface to intersect at a recessed ledge, or alternatively, to be interconnected by a generally arcuate corner. The first surface may include a first groove on a first side of the slot therein. The first groove extends along an axis generally parallel to the axis of the slot in the first surface. The first surface may also include a second groove on a second side of the slot therein. The second groove extends along an axis generally parallel to the axis of the slot in the first surface.
The first converging sidewall may be generally perpendicular to the first diverging abutment outer wall and the second converging sidewall may be generally perpendicular to the second diverging outer abutment wall. In addition, the first converging sidewall may be generally perpendicular to the second diverging inner abutment wall and the second converging sidewall may be generally perpendicular to the first diverging inner abutment wall. The first diverging outer abutment wall and the second diverging inner abutment wall lie in generally parallel planes and the second diverging outer abutment wall and the first diverging inner abutment wall lie in generally parallel planes.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a frame member is provided for a structure. The frame member includes an elongated first surface lying in a first plane, an elongated second surface lying in a second plane generally perpendicular to the first plane, an elongated third surface lying in a third plane generally parallel to the first plane and an elongated fourth surface lying in a fourth plane generally perpendicular to the first plane. Each surface includes an elongated slot therein extending along a corresponding axis. Each slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls lying in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends. First and second diverging outer abutment walls extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. First and second diverging inner abutment walls extend from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls have terminal ends. A terminal wall interconnects the terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls.
The first surface and the second surface may intersect at a recessed ledge. Alternatively, the first, second, third and fourth surfaces are circumferentially spaced about a tubular member. A tubular rim is disposed within and concentric with the tubular member and a plurality of outer spokes extend between the tubular rim and the tubular member. The outer spokes are circumferentially spaced about the tubular rim. A central hub rim is disposed within and concentric with the tubular rim and a plurality of inner spokes extend between the central hub and the tubular rim. The inner spokes are circumferentially spaced about the central hub. At least one of the surfaces may include a first groove on a first side of the slot therein. The first groove extends along an axis generally parallel to the axis of the slot in the least one of the surfaces. A second groove may be provided on a second side of the slot therein. The second groove extends along an axis generally parallel to the axis of the slot in the least one of the surfaces.
The first converging sidewall is generally perpendicular to the first diverging abutment outer wall and the second converging sidewall is generally perpendicular to the second diverging outer abutment wall. In addition, the first converging sidewall is generally perpendicular to the second diverging inner abutment wall and the second converging sidewall is generally perpendicular to the first diverging inner abutment wall. The first diverging outer abutment wall and the second diverging inner abutment wall lie in generally parallel planes and the second diverging outer abutment wall and the first diverging inner abutment wall lie in generally parallel planes.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a frame member is provided for a structure. The frame member includes a generally flat, elongated first surface having an elongated slot therein extending along an axis. The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls lying in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the first surface. A first diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall and a second diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall. A first diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall and a second diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall.
The slot may be further defined by a terminal wall interconnecting the first and second diverging inner abutment walls. The frame member may also include a generally flat, elongated second surface at a predetermined angle to the first surface and having an elongated slot therein extending along an axis. The slot in the second surface is defined by first and second converging sidewalls lying in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the second surface. A first diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall and a second diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall. A first diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall and a second diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall.
The predetermined angle may be generally equal to 90 degrees and the first and second surfaces may intersect at a recessed ledge. Alternatively, a generally arcuate corner may interconnect the edges of the first and second surfaces. The first surface may include a first groove on a first side of the slot therein. The first groove extends along an axis generally parallel to the axis of the slot in the first surface. In addition, the first surface may also include a second groove on a second side of the slot therein. The second groove extends along an axis generally parallel to the axis of the slot in the first surface.